This Isn't Over
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: AJ couldn't be happier to be back and to have her baby back just makes it that much better, but Paige has something to say about that. {Takes place before AJ & Paige's match for the title on Raw and after the match.}


**So, this just kind of popped into my head and I wanted to write it. I'm really looking forward to this hopeful feud between AJ and Paige and this is kind of me just expressing my excitement over this possible feud.  
I apologize for any grammatical errors or any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

AJ stretched as she stood backstage with Paige as they both waited for Paige's entrance theme to hit. She was so excited to be back, but besides the fact that she needed time off for her wedding she really needed the rest. I mean for 295 days she was the Divas Champion and with no days off a girl can get exhausted. When she had got in contact with Stephanie to let her know that she was ready to come back, Stephanie had been ecstatic. Punk hadn't been as ecstatic about her decision to go back. He had been hoping to spend more time with her especially considering they just got married, but AJ had been itching to get back in the ring and Punk understood that. AJ could see Paige out of the corner of her eye looking slightly tense.

"You okay?" AJ asked concerned for the young women.

"I'm fine," Paige answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Before AJ could say anything else Paige's theme hit and she headed towards the ring. AJ felt her shoulder's slump slightly. AJ did feel sorry for Paige. When Stephanie and AJ had worked out when she would be coming back, Stephanie had told her the plan was for her to win back the Divas Championship from Paige and then have their feud go from there. While she was excited to get her baby back, she did feel sorry for Paige. She could only imagine the rants that would be online after she won tonight. AJ had been really excited for Paige when she found out that Paige was going to be the one to beat her for the title, but had felt bad for the other girls in the back who she knew would probably be pissed about it. AJ had wished their match could have been a little longer, but that was why she was looking forward to feuding with Paige. AJ had known that everyone online had wanted this feud and she was going to work her ass off to give them what they wanted.

"You ready, AJ?" she looked over at Derek who was watching the monitor.

"Yep," she answered. AJ took a deep breath and hoped to God that she got a reaction from the crowd. Before AJ could think or do anything her theme hit and she was skipping her way to the ring.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Thank you, AJ," Brandi said as she shook AJ's hand.

"No problem," AJ replied as she started to walk away from Brandi and the cameraman. AJ felt so good after her match with Paige and even better having her baby back on her shoulder. Once again, she had wished there match had been longer, but she knew the time would come when they would be able to show the fans what they were both capable of. Just the thought of the future matches that would come just made her start skipping with glee.

"AJ!" AJ stopped and turned around to see a visibly upset Paige making her way towards her. AJ tensed up preparing for a fight as Paige came to stand right in front of her.

"What can I do for you, Paige?" AJ inquired as she clutched her baby more tightly. AJ could feel some of that guilt come back at the sight of Paige's puffy eyes. AJ knew the pain of losing the title. It hurt like hell and she wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. A part of her wanted to comfort Paige, but she resisted because she wasn't quite sure what Paige wanted.

"I screwed up and fell for the same trap that you did," Paige admitted, "Now, I can admit that, but just so you know this isn't over," AJ felt a small smirk appear on her face because she could see it on Paige's face. She could see that beneath the pain over losing the title there was a fierce determination which just excited AJ. AJ loved working with people that were as determined as her and to see that fire burning in Paige's eyes just about made AJ giddy.

"I was hoping you'd say that because there is no one I'd rather defend my title against than you," AJ informed her. At the mention of the title Paige's eyes focused on it. Both women looked down at the belt that was resting on AJ's shoulder. AJ could feel the tension that had formed between them because of the title on her shoulder.

"That's mine and I will get it back," Paige proclaimed as she got right in AJ's face. AJ raised an eyebrow at Paige's words. She had to give the girl credit she wasn't afraid to get in AJ's face and that impressed her.

"Well, I can't wait to see you try," AJ taunted the angry women in front of her. If looks could kill AJ would be dead on the floor at that very moment.

"Oh, trust me, I will get it back," Paige promised as she tapped the belt. AJ felt a sliver of anger rush through her at Paige for her actions. No one tapped her baby like that.

"I can't wait," AJ said as she took a step back and extended her hand towards the former Divas Champion. Paige stared at AJ's hand cautiously not sure if she could trust the crazy Diva. Slowly, Paige shook AJ's hand and the two women stared each other down. With a nod of understanding between the two women, Paige released AJ's hand and backed away. AJ stood there watching Paige walk away from her and couldn't help, but feel a smile cross her face.

"This is going to be so much fun," AJ giggled as she started skipping towards the locker room.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry, this wasn't very long, but I wasn't planning on it being that long and it came out the way I wanted it to...so yeah...  
Please review and tell me what you thought and tell me if there is anything you think I need to approve on. Thanks.  
~Brittany~**


End file.
